Pkyuu?
by mutemuia
Summary: Her new Love Me mission gets Kyoko quite upset. And to top it all, everything becomes complicated.
1. Pkyuu?

_This is a translation of a fic of my own: **¿Pkyuu?**_

_The Spanish version is available at /s/11668593/1/_

This is because of **kikitapatia**, she gave me the idea :)

English is not my language, so I apologize for any mistake.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Skip Beat!_ Yet... And _Akatsuki no Yona_ is owned by the amazing Kusanagi Mizuho.

* * *

**PKYUU?**

Kyoko was roasting alive inside of her giant squirrel suit. It didn't help that much to her dignity being dressed in outrageous orange and carrying a foam acorn you could use to play basketball, and that the hall was so crowded...

As if playing the chicken weren't enough...

That's ironic, though. Because this is a job as respectable as any other one. And it's up to her to play her roles as professionally as possible. That's work ethic, indeed. And she's very professional. There. Let's have that clear. What about being a chicken? Well, okay. And now I have to play a giant squirrel? Done.

"Pkyuu!"

Never let it be said that she is unable to get in character. For All the Gods's sake! She was even craving for just a bit of the acorn!

The fact is that the LME press room had been chosen to introduce the live action series of the famous _Akatsuki no Yona_. Panels with manga and anime pictures were displayed in the hall, and the music of the anime sounded somewhere in the background. And all the teenager bunch, overhormonated and effervescent, who had attended the event, just like bees to honey, for free and no charge, wanted to take a picture with Ao.

Kyoko was Ao.

The squirrel.

Her most recent Love Me assignment. Yes. On the express order from the President of _Lory's Majestic Entertainment_.

He hated her... Definitely, Takarada-san hates her...

Why does he do this to her?

Because Kyoko wasn't playing the squirrel. She WAS the squirrel. And as a result of her usual chameleon-like transformation in her characters, now she was taking lovely little jumps, giving stuffed little kisses to the girls who requested for it, posing adorable and cute postures and saying every now and then:

"Pkyuu!"

And people around her just melted from pure moe.

"Pkyuu!"

Just a happy little dance swinging that huge padded butt, with its beautiful and fluffy tail dancing to its own tune, and then, more 'ooh' and 'aww' from its audience.

"Pkyuu!"

At least, until the moment that Tsuruga Ren arrived.

And the squirrel was suddenly left dancing by its own, alone.

Hyperventilated women surrounded him, willing and ready to devour him, but they got paralyzed by the glacial and petrifying gaze, more typical of a legendary basilisk than of a human being, and this way Yashiro created a safe path for his charge.

Kyoko's knees began to shake. Not that anyone could see it, because the squirrel suit is bigger than her. But they trembled.

Because Tsuruga Ren came right to her.

"Pkyuu?"

Kyoko was about to faint when he stood by her side, but they were asked to pose together, right before chaos was unleashed: flashes sparkling around them, moans, sighs and fading squeals of the fans as the soundtrack of the scene, and Kyoko (Ao) taking little jumps, her cute postures, her little dance swaying her butt, shaking and rubbing the fluffy furred tail just on his face and giving him flirtatious kisses on his cheek. As expected. The very same things Ao had been doing the entire afternoon. All of them, moments duly immortalized and documented by the attending cameras. For posterity.

"Pkyuu!"

And while he smiled with that 'I don't want to be here' smile, Kyoko began to tremble, like a terrified little rodent, but Ao only said:

"Pkyuu!"

She wanted to die.

How dare you!? How do you dare to do those awful things to your sempai?

May the Gods come down and take her away...

A secret. That'll do the trick. Tsuruga Ren mustn't ever find out who is inside of Ao. In better wording: who IS Ao, the squirrel.

"Pkyuu!"

* * *

A while later, Kyoko finally took a break from those photo-addicted teen hordes in one of the corridors. Being Kyoko exhausted, its stuffed back was slipping down the wall, but she didn't make a single move to prevent it. Besides, its butt was well fitted against impacts.

The fact is that when she decided to get up, she couldn't. And you might say that when you get yourself on that position, you just move to be on all fours, and then, little by little getting up on your feet again. Or that other one, about swinging your butt back and forth until you take off with the impulse. Well, no... It didn't work. It happened that the squirrel suit was much more bulky and huge than that of the chicken she usually wears. Not to mention the annoying tail, because this squirrel does have a huge tail.

When she was already thinking that she wouldn't have any other choice but to leave the suit behind in order to get up, a voice was heard:

"May I help you?"

She looked up and he was right there. In the flesh..., his hands in front offering help to her.

"Oi! Thanks, Tsuruga-kun!" she said, disguising her voice.

"Bo-kun? It's that you?" he asked in surprise, as he pulled the squirrel up. The squirrel nodded, finally standing on its own hind legs. "But where did you leave the chicken?" he laughed at his own joke. "What are you doing here?"

"Moonlighting, Tsuruga-kun, because earning is very hard," Bo-kun answered. "People have to put food on the table every day."

Ren nodded, sympathetic. He, with his always full schedule, running from one place to another, was well aware of it, although his salary wasn't at all the same as that of his friend the chicken...

"You see, since I have you here," Ren added tentatively, "could I ask you a question?"

"No need to tell me," the squirrel said and raised its hand (leg?) to keep him from talking and then sighed, "the girl."

Ren, by all answer, gave him a sad smile.

"Is that girl driving you crazy?" Bo-kun asked.

"You have no idea..." he said, looking tired.

"So what? Can't you get rid of her?" Bo-kun said slyly, although Kyoko's heart sank.

"Don't you ever say something like that!" Ren exclaimed, vehemently denying with his hands. "Just the other way around... Every time I try to get closer, she takes a step back..."

"Huh?" 'Who would be foolish enough to run away from Tsuruga Ren?' Kyoko thought.

"I invite her to dinner, but she tells me that she has to get up early... Every time I intend to tell her anything that sounds like a compliment, she doesn't even hear it... If I ever invade her personal space, she becomes petrified..."—Kyoko couldn't believe what she heard. 'But who is that moron!?'—"You don't know how many times I had to restrain myself not to embrace her..."—the squirrel flinched—"The only thing that usually works is the emotional blackmail about my nutrition. And only then, she agrees to be with me alone..."

"Huh?" 'Nutrition? Blackmail? Alone?' Kyoko repeated to herself.

"Yes, well. Don't think badly of me, dude..." he said and smiled softly. "It's always more or less the same," Ren told him. "She makes dinner. She cooks superbly, by the way, in the style of Kyoto, where she was born," he said—the squirrel startled again—. "We have dinner together, we talk... Then, after persuading her that she shouldn't walk alone at night, I drive her home. And the next day, she avoids me again. So the cycle starts again," he said, exhaling a sigh of defeat. "I don't know what else to do, Bo-kun. I'm desperate..."

"Huh?"

From Kyoto... Her same age, she remembers that well. What if she attended the same school!?

Besides, that girl is identical to her, in more than one sense... How is that even possible?

But that's not the most important thing, no, it isn't.

The most-most-important thing is another very different matter...

WHO ELSE COOKS DINNER FOR TSURUGA-SAN!?

And why hasn't she heard anything at all about that!?

Kyoko was so lost in her thoughts that her squirrel suit was being filled by a furious black mist, where her grudges flew joyfully crying out for the ghost of jealousy, while growing and growing...

But all what Ren saw was the unmoving squirrel, as if paralyzed. And quiet, extremely quiet...

"Bo-kun?" he asked. "Do you listen to me? Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Seriously, I don't know how you can breathe inside of these suits."

Pulled out of her unpleasant reverie because of the remote possibility that this man could ever think of beheading her again, Kyoko finally reacted.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Yes!" she replied, quite monosyllabic. "Sorry... What did you say? Ah, yes... Stuck in the same cycle..."

Ren nodded. A small, throbbing pain, like that of a thorn, stung in his chest. Yes... That was a good summary for the current status of his relationship with Kyoko. Stuck and trapped in the same habits... Again and again...

"You see," he continued, "I've been told"—and now his voice is filled with joy and hope—"that I'm going to work with her again. She doesn't know it yet, so it's still a secret..."

'Is she an actress too? Or maybe a model?' Kyoko thought, almost savouring envy. 'Yes, I'm sure she's a model. One of those who are voluptuous, six-foot-tall, long-legged with a good pair of t—', she growled.

"You might think it's silly of me," Ren continued, interrupting her speculations, "but I'm looking forward to it. I love when we act together."

'Oh, no! She's an actress,' Kyoko proved to be wrong.

"If she only realized how amazing she is..." he added, filling his words with pride.

'Of course. She has to be magnificent. She has to live up to someone like him. Tsuruga Ren wouldn't notice someone like me. Someone so..., so ordinary...'

"She's about to arrive," he said, looking at his cell phone. "Bo-kun, I'd like to introduce her to you."

Kyoko's heart almost stopped.

Don't…

One thing is to know that the man you love loves another woman and another utterly different thing is to meet her. The woman who has his heart and who will take him away from her side. If she meets her, then she'll see how perfect she is, how beautiful and wonderful she is... She'll see the magic between them, and worst of all, she'll see the love in their eyes...

Don't you…

Not a fucking chance.

"Oh, they call me," Ren said. In the other end of the corridor, Yashiro motioned him to come closer. "See you inside, Bo-kun."

Kyoko managed to wave faintly, but her heart was already broken. The fact that Tsuruga-san was doing so badly with her _not-yet-girlfriend_ didn't serve as any consolation. He kept being so in love as before and his feelings were strong and constant.

With a girl from Kyoto...

The squirrel began to kicking to nothing in sheer frustration, its arms spinning like failing windmills, to vent out the anger and jealousy, while the acorn lied forgotten on the floor.

What a bad luck! Why couldn't it have been her? It should've been her...

And the worst of all is that she had no time to hide herself even for a while to mourn her sadness, because it's about time for her to attend the presentation. She should go right now not to be late...

"Wait... What did Tsuruga-san say?"

"What did he say?"

"Did he say _inside_?"

"Inside?"

* * *

The room was crowded with news media representatives, photographers, reporters, journalists, people of tabloids and gossip magazines. In front of them, there was a table where the director of the project was sitting, in the middle; to his right, Tsuruga Ren, and to his left, Takarada Lory, president of LME. Next to Ren, there was an empty chair.

The squirrel stood near the door, people colliding with its enormous suit, doing some antics that brought smiles and a precarious juggling with its giant acorn.

"Pkyuu!"

Kyoko kept an eye on every girl that came in, fearing that any of them were that Kyoto girl who won Tsuruga-san's heart. But the chair next to him was still empty.

"Pkyuu!"

As soon as the director began to speak, there was silence. He spoke about the background of the new project, the joint work of several producers, and the wishful thinking with which they managed every detail. He also announced, and this was what made whispering rise, that Tsuruga Ren was playing Son Hak, former General of the Wind Tribe, the Thunder Beast.

The attending women began to drool.

Who wouldn't want to see Tsuruga Ren half-naked, bearing a lethal Hsu Quandao, with a length that could make some dirty souls think of that it's in fact a quasi-scalar symbolic representation of what Son Hak has between his legs? Ergo, Tsuruga Ren...

Some people should have thought the same thing, because there was a gasp and some sighs that sounded deeply..., well, how to say it? Let's say sensual...

"Pkyuu!?"

Kyoko is not immune from flesh matters. Especially when that flesh is the flesh of Tsuruga Ren, the man she is in love with and who makes her beat runs crazy just by hearing his voice. No, she is not immune to those things at all. But a girl like her doesn't think only of Tsuruga Ren's chest, no... In short, she had seen a lot more than that. Much more... The fact is that Kyoko was thinking about other matters. Yes, she was. She, mastering some overdeveloped, if not unlikely, anthropometric skills, found herself doing the math about a Hak played by Ren.

'He'll have to work his pecs a little, widen his chest, and gain some more muscle mass,' she thought with a critical mind, 'a careful diet, with special attention to caloric intake, should be enough.'

Because of these ruminations, she almost missed the introduction of that _not-yet-girlfriend_ and co-star of her Tsuruga-san in this new project.

"Pkyuu!" she sighed. And she shrank into herself inside her suit, trying to make herself tiny, so that it couldn't be heard from the outside how her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

The director talked now about pretty much the same things that her sempai had told her before. That that girl—from Kyoto, excellent cook and brilliant actress, 'GRRR'—didn't know she is being the co-star of her _not-yet-boyfriend_. She's playing Princess Yona, the one with the crimson hair of the sky at dawn. The actress hasn't been told yet that she has been chosen without any audition. Just because there was no need to do that. Her personality is similar to Yona's: she is strong, brave, and protective of her people. And with a look of fire in her eyes. That was just what they looked for: the incarnation of Hiryuu, the red dragon.

And it was at that very moment, while Kyoko's eyes twinkled, imagining a dragon princess with fire in her eyes, when Sebastian, shown up out of nowhere, grabbed the poor squirrel head and pulled it, revealing Kyoko, eyes wide open, and a 'WW-What?' look in her face, or maybe it was a 'MM-Me?' one.

"Our princess Yona!" announced the director.

That's right. Kyoko…

The flashes sparkled around her. Everyone began to talk all at once. Lory looked like the cat that ate the canary, or rather, the squirrel. And the chicken as well, let's not forget the chicken. Yashiro, in a corner, exuded fangirlish flowers of pure moe. And Ren, Tsuruga Ren, stood up, with his jaw on the floor and an incipient and involuntary flush on his cheeks.

And Kyoko?

Poor little Kyoko's breath got stuck in her throat, her face turned so red as that vegetable you put in a salad, her eyes were fixed on Ren's, and his eyes were fixed on hers, and they seemed to ask her a thousand of questions.

And instead of a 'Was it always me?' or a 'Did you talk about me?,' she could only say:

"Pkyuu?"

.

* * *

.

_**NOTE:** That's all. This works as a one-shot, yes, but there will be a bonus chapter in a few days. I hope you had a good time reading this story._


	2. Bonus

**BONUS**

"So you're the squirrel?" Ren asked.

Kyoko nodded without looking at him, her eyes staring at the floor. Her usual self would've stared at her own feet, but she couldn't do that because she was still wearing that bloody squirrel suit.

"And you've always been the chicken?" he continued.

The girl nodded again without a word.

"Even that mutant chickenduck?" Ren kept asking.

She cringed inside the suit, and for a moment Ren only could see clumps of orange hair on the top of the beheaded squirrel, while a choked fading 'Yeees' was heard.

"The chickenduck too..." Ren whispered and then sighed, breathing out slowly. "Didn't it occur to you that I was talking about you? Ever?"

For an answer he heard a stifled 'Nooo,' muffled by the fabric of the costume.

Ren sighed again, taking his forefinger and thumb and pinching them over the bridge of his nose, to try to get rid of an incipient hell of a migraine.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Kyoko said, pulling her head (hers, her own head, the real one) out of the suit where she was hiding, and tilting.

"What will happen now?" Ren elaborated.

"I beg your pardon?" No way, the girl didn't get it. At all.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"T-To let me live?" Kyoko suggested, trembling quite obviously.

"To let you live...? What are you talking about?" He is the baffled one now. He sighed again (he has been doing it a lot for half an hour) and took a breath for his next question (another one). "How are you going to treat me from now?"

"Ts-Tsur—" she said, but Kyoko hid again in the depths of her stuffed squirrel suit.

"Are you planning not to look at me never again?" he spat, a bit too abruptly. "And not to say two words in a row? I don't know if you've realized, but we're going to work together again. Eventually, you'll have to do it."

But Kyoko was still hidden, believing herself to be safe, as if she were an ostrich who thinks that if it doesn't see the danger head on, it'll be free of harm.

Ren, who knows Kyoko best, huffed and sighed again, frustrated at not making himself understood and at not pulling out from her more than two words in a row.

"Come on, put the head of the squirrel on," he said, bending over to pick it up from the floor.

"Huh?" Kyoko replied.

"Come on, put it on," he said, pulling it on not much carelessly.

Ren sighed again (yes, again), but now with that tone of someone who has to explain things to someone thick headed. Or very obtuse. Or blind. Or someone else. Or Kyoko.

So now, finally conveniently unbeheaded, that is, with the proper head on, Kyoko was Ao again, the adorable little squirrel from _Akatsuki no Yona_.

"Oi, what's up, Bo-kun?" Ren greeted.

"B-But what?" she mumbled, surprised.

"Did you hear the news?"—he moved closer to the squirrel to speak to her in confidence—"At last, the girl found it out."

Kyoko jumped inside her suit.

"Yes, yes... You know... The girl I'm in love with... That high school girl, four years younger..."—he waved his hand, as if dismissing the details—"Nah, I'm sure you remember."

Ao, that is, Bo-kun, who was playing Ao, was paying attention to Ren now. She didn't even blink not to miss a single thing of what he was saying. But come on, Ao is a stuffed suit. It can't blink.

"Do you want to know something?" Ren continued. "Well, it turns out that this girl has never noticed when I wanted to kiss her. Not even once! Nor any of those times when I just wanted to pull her into my arms and not to let her go..."—he folded his arms (those very same arms he has just mentioned) over his chest in a serious gesture—"Do you have the slightest idea of how frustrating that is?"

Ao / Bo-kun shrugged, in that American way she watched Ren doing, and shook her head.

"Look, Bo-kun, it turns out that she just found out that I love her... I'm not telling you the details so that you don't get bored... Well, the girl doesn't even look at me now, she doesn't talk to me either..."—and here his voice lost strength—"I'm afraid she will never talk to me again. I don't know what else to do…"

Ren was silent now. Bo-kun still remained quiet.

Meanwhile, Ren was dealing with the idea of that if Kyoko didn't reacted by now, his heart wouldn't be able to endure.

But then, he noticed that the huge squirrel writhed in uneasiness in front of him.

"M-Maybe she's scared..." she said, her voice unsteady.

"Of me?" he asked, holding his breath.

Ten seconds went by before having an answer.

"Scared about that being true..."

"What?" he asked quietly.

"About you loving her..." she replied almost without a voice.

"Why?"

"Because maybe she feels the same..."

May the world stop moving! Kyoko just said that she feels the same. Kyoko said that she feels the same...

KYOKO SAID THAT SHE FEELS THE SAME!

'Put yourself together, man!'

"Ah..." 'You speak three languages, and that's all what you say?'

Ren's heart raced, speeding beats, and his lungs forgot how to breathe. Regarding Kyoko, faint announced its arrival. She was unsure whether it was due to the emotions or the heat inside the costume or to any other reason...

"So, what do we do from now?" he asked, as if talking about the weather.

Poor Kyoko couldn't stand it any longer and took her head (squirrel's) off, struggling to breathe fresh air, her cheeks red, because of heat, of emotions... And finally she looked up. Her golden eyes met Ren's brown ones. He held his breath, as she took a deep breath to pluck up the courage to say what she was about to say.

"Could you forgive this poor blind girl?" she asked softly.

In response, his hands rushed to her cheeks and Ren leaned forward, eager for her lips. Due the vigour of the movement, his torso collided with the padded suit of the squirrel and bounced (may heavens help him) but their mouths didn't draw apart a bit. He pressed his lips over hers trying to make her understand with that kiss the intensity of his feelings, their strength, his love... And Kyoko must have understood something for sure, because the stuffed head fell to the floor with a muffled noise and then she raised her big squirrel arms to cling to Ren.

When they drew apart, just enough, his hands were still on her cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this..." Ren whispered over her mouth.

"To kiss a giant squirrel?" she replied, out of breath.

Ren burst into laughter just before kissing her again.


End file.
